Living one's self
by Artsome
Summary: In which Haruhi moves to a new neighborhood before middle-school, meets a shy redhead in the park who she then befriends. Kasanoda Ritsu in turn is surprised she is a girl after the first meeting and wonders how he could have missed it. Basically, Haruhi comes into contact with the Yakuza at a young age, and all shall dread the days to come.


**Summary:** _In which Haruhi moves to a new neighborhood before middle-school, meets a shy redhead in the park who she then befriends. Kasanoda Ritsu in turn is surprised she is a girl after the first meeting and wonders how he could have missed it. _Basically, Haruhi comes into contact with the Yakuza at a young age, and all shall dread the days to come.

**Authors note:** Greetings new readers! Happy to have you here.

Hm, you want to know about this story? Honestly, this is a bit silly and totally a self-indulgence of mine. I like Haruhi's character and wanted to try writing about her life. Then a chibi Ritsu appeared, and, well, this story appeared. Stick with it, and you will hopefully find her journey through life amusing. I have plans, now we will just see if they will be fulfilled.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>o0o0o0o0o0o<p>

Chapter 1

In a place where all sorts of people gathered, where it was considered bad form to actually be part of the norm, a small truck rumbled past and stopped with a cough. The white car that was vaguely dirty was filled to the brim with furniture that anyone's home would have, and the doors opened to let out two figures.

The taller figure, hips swaying and a bright grin on his face, walked around to unlock the compartment where several other men was waiting to help them move inside.

The shorter figure looked around with a sort of distant curiosity as she was more focused on the raining sky, straightening her raincoat almost mechanically.

"Oh Haruhi!" Her father gushed. "Isn't this exciting?"

"Yes, father." She answered politely, glancing to the apartment he was pointing at.

Ranka pouted at the tiny reaction he got, but he was soon grinning again as he fairly skipped towards a table and helped a man pick it up. Haruhi watched with an indulgent smile as he proceeded to prattle the poor worker's ears off with how and where he wanted everything to be placed.

Hopping inside the car again, she reverently picked up a small box and made sure that it wouldn't get wet as she steered herself inside their new place.

It was fairly small, all things considering. The entrance hall immediately widened into the living room where a stove and a fridge sat together in the corner. There was two doors on the opposite sides, one leading into their bedroom and the other into the bathroom. Ranka had been very apologetic in the beginning, saying carefully that they simply couldn't afford living at their old home any longer. And besides, he had gotten a new job opportunity that would be paying more, so they wouldn't have to stay long if she didn't want to!

Haruhi agreed easily enough, and thought it was kind of fun that she would be sharing the same futon as him. They hadn't done that before her mother had died, and she appreciated the closeness. Besides, western beds took up a lot of place and was kind of an unnecessary expense.

"Haruhi." A gentle hand settled on her shoulder. "What do you think?"

Peering up at her father that was in one of his more solemn moods, she offered him a rare smile. "It looks comfortable."

Ranka glanced down at her, a warm light shining through his eyes. "Yes," he hummed. "It does, doesn't it?" He looked at the apartment again. "It will do nicely."

She nodded sedately, and he huffed out a laughter. "Well, staring is all fine and dandy, but we have a house to move into! Furniture, here we come!"

He made a small spin on the spot, throwing up his hands for dramatics, and then marched out of the door and straight down to the car. Haruhi smiled again at her father, fondness making her linger for a moment before she followed him.

With the help of the movers they finished everything in time for dinner, Ranka insisting on puttering around in their kitchen for the 'special-new-place-uber-duper-occasion'!

Haruhi let him at it and instead set to unpacking the box she had first taken in. She took out candles, small plastic flowers and a cup for holding small food. Her hand lingered on the frame of an adult woman, business suit rumpled but hardly noticeable in the face of the bright and happy smile she wore.

Haruhi's mother was beautiful, she couldn't help but think. The picture only reaffirmed her resolution to follow in her footsteps, to share her mother's wisdom and perhaps become as strong as her one day.

Well, that and she kind of liked to surprise anyone who asks when she tells them of her ambition to become a lawyer. They always look so shell-shocked because of her age when Haruhi proves that she can accomplish it. A bit silly of them, Haruhi thinks, since they should know better that one can do whatever they want if they work hard enough. That was what her mother used to say, at least.

Smiling, she sat the picture carefully down and arranged the candles so they wouldn't obstruct the sight of it.

"Haruhi?" A soft voice called from behind her. He probably didn't want to startle her. "Food's done."

"Coming!" She raised a hand to gently touch the smiling woman's face before standing up and going to her father, effortlessly picking up the tray he was holding and helping him put it down. He pouted.

"I know I'm old, there is no need to rub it in," he grouched, moodily sitting down with an exaggerated huff.

Haruhi smiled as she sat down on the other side. "I think you look very young," she said honestly. He perked up in delight. "Though that beard adds a few more years," she added bluntly.

Ranka leaned back and clutched at his heart, as if shot. "Why, I never!" He mock gasped.

Haruhi hid her smile behind the rice bowl.

Her father smiled back and contemplatively scratched his chin. His nails made a thick rasping sound, and he grimaced. "Eh, I suppose you're right. But I haven't had the time to shave it yet!" He defended himself petulantly. "It's not my fault."

She nodded indulgently. "You start working tomorrow, don't you?"

"That's right." He noisily swallowed his bite of curry chicken. "Since it's my first day, I will probably work over-time to get the hang of things. Don't wait up for me, okay?"

"Okay," Haruhi echoed, her mind already whirling through everything she needed to get done the following day as she chewed absently at her rice.

"My daughter's not cute at all," Ranka grumbled. He stabbed a small chicken piece with his chopsticks. "She won't even miss me gone."

Haruhi gave a look worthy that his silly third person narrative deserved, but she couldn't deny the claim. "I won't," she agreed easily. Because for Haruhi, the fact that he was gone meant he was working and earning the money they definitely needed. She couldn't be selfish enough to want him home, that would be wrong. When she was younger, she had cried when her parents left the house and they would feel _so bad_ and regret closing the door.

She couldn't do that to her father. Not anymore. So she simply thought of all the good things and ignored the small twinge in her heart.

"... You won't miss me even if I stop by the fish market on the way home?"

Haruhi closed her eyes and smiled at the hopeful voice of her father. "I'll save you dinner," she said instead.

He cheered. "My daughter is the best!"

"I'm your only daughter," she pointed out.

He grumbled in answer, but he easily slid into the playful banter they would have over dinner. The new house looked a bit too shiny for her comfort and not much of a home, but it would soon change as the days would go.

In the meanwhile, the house would be alright to live in. And that's what really mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** It's short, but it's the prologue. It's supposed to be like that, honest! Next chapter will be the debut of Ritsu.

Any sort of reviews you might share, what your hopes are and so on, would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading and see you at the next update!


End file.
